


No-meo and Juli-yes

by Ducksdonotloveyou



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, Drama, Friendship, Other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducksdonotloveyou/pseuds/Ducksdonotloveyou
Summary: Amy Rose just wants to spend some one on one time with Sonic, her not-so-secret crush. So of course, she concocts a whole scheme involving the entire village, her love of the theatre and Meh Burger. But will everything go her way? Of course not, this is Sonic Boom we're talking about.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“I dunno, Sticks,” She sighed, her ears drooping. “Why doesn’t Sonic like me back?”

She was hunched over a bowl of soup that was quickly turning tepid, twirling a quill around her fingers and staring into space. Sticks was opposite her, suspiciously narrowing her eyes at her own bowl. A few drops of the soup sat in a vial on the table marked “poison tester”. Neither bowl had been touched.

“Maybe it’s because he’s scared that you’re a spy robot in disguise and he doesn’t want to reveal his deepest secrets and most vulnerable side to the military. I had that same fear but once I scanned you in your sleep, no metal parts detected! I’ll let him borrow my metal detector if he wants.”

“Yeah, maybe- Wait, you did what?” Amy looked exasperated for a moment, eyes widening, then seemingly deciding that this was just expected behaviour from her friend and resumed staring into space. “Anyway, sometimes I think that all we need is just to spend a little more one to one time together. We’re great in a group but whenever it’s just us two, he always finds an excuse to run off! I’m not the kind to PHYSICALLY chase him around anymore, that’s kids’ stuff. I don’t want to come off as OBSESSED- “

“But you kind of are, we have this conversation nearly every- “

“It’s finally gotten so good with us all as a group. We trust each other! We’re unstoppable! Besties forever, I feel like we could do anything, no matter what tricks Eggman will pull! I don’t want to ruin that, you know? But I’m tired of trying to hide it. I like Sonic and I want him to know that! Uh, I think so anyway."

“I’m pretty sure if he doesn’t know he’s about as smart as this bowl of soup.” Sticks muttered. “Then again, if this soup is poison, maybe it IS smart!” She checked her vial. The colour had slowly turned green. “Nope, not poison!”. In the swiftest motion, she tipped the entire bowl back into her mouth, then slammed it down onto the table. Amy looked at her, slightly disgusted. “Drink up, it’s good and it WON’T kill you! Probably.”

“You know, for a lady you’re pretty gross sometimes.”

“Gender roles are archaic and a product of the patriarchy trying to mass control women into  
subservience!”

Amy laughed. “Oh Sticks, you and your conspiracy theories!” Sticks raised an eyebrow. “Sure….’ _conspiracy_ ’...”

“Anyway, what can I do?” Amy stirred her spoon around her soup but still hadn’t tasted it. It was probably lukewarm by now. “All I want is some alone time with him, so we can get a bit closer and maybe I’ll pick up the courage to tell him...but every single time we’ve been alone he’s found some excuse. I can’t ask for help with training for battle because he calls in the whole team. When we watch movies, or play games, or go to the beach, everyone tags along! And he’s not interested in things like learning to cook, or anything I could teach him one on one.”

Sticks stretched, looking bored. “Amy, you complain about this almost every time we hang out. Maybe you should bribe him into hanging out with food, that’s easy. Everyone likes food. That’s what I’d do if I trusted boys enough to want to be alone with them.”

Amy pulled a face. “I don’t want to BRIBE him into liking me! I want it to be real, like in my romance novels! Like in the movies, like…like on stage at the theatre when Romeo and Juliet kiss on the balcony...Sticks! You genius! That’s it!” Amy leapt up at once with a force so great it sent the table flying and the soup along with it, eliciting a yelp from her companion. She flung her arms around a very perplexed and soup-covered Sticks who was frozen with confusion. “What did I do?”

“Just like a romance story! Don’t you see? I’m going to put on a play and get Sonic to co-star! Then, we’ll get to spend time together one on one rehearsing in a romantic setting, and we won’t _always_ be completely on our own, so he won’t be suspicious or awkward!”

“Sonic? An actor? Pfft. I can’t see him being interested in that,” Sticks replied, scratching her head.

“But you see, he WILL be interested because there’ll be an incentive for him to take part! What if I create a competition in town that awards a prize to the cast of the best play that the townsfolk can decide...which our show would obviously win, since who would stand against us? There’s like, 30 people in this town! ….and since the prize would be 1000 vouchers for Meh Burger, home of the chilli dog, which I can buy and supply, Sonic won’t want to miss out!”

“Isn’t that the exact same as my bribery idea you shot down for bribing Sonic into spending time with you because that means it’s all fake if anything did happen?”

“No, because he’s not being bribed with food into spending time with ME, he’s being bribed with food into joining a cast to perform a show where he will coincidentally be spending time with me!”

“That seems like the same-”

“EEEK! This is so perfect! Thank you Sticks, you’re the best!” Amy jumped up and down in excitement, still clinging to Sticks who looked slightly sick after gulping her lunch down, then let go and skipped out of the front door.

Sticks just watched her leave in bewilderment. “So…who’s going to help me clean up?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are all of Sonic's friends so BUSY lately?

It was a lazy afternoon on the beach, with the waves lapping the shore gently. Whilst still bright out, clouds hung overhead, and the breeze was beginning to slightly pickup. Mostly because of the sheer speed that Sonic was zooming around on the beach, trying to play as a one-person team against Knuckles and Tails in beach volleyball. Ordinarily they’d have the girls involved, but Sonic hadn’t seen Amy all day- which was highly unusual as normally she’d take any chance to hang with the group.

As for Sticks, she’s Sticks. When she goes missing, she’ll turn up three days later holding some mysterious artefact or bones of some creature no one could identify. Usually, the less they all knew about Sticks whereabouts, the better.

With Tail’s flight and Knuckles strength, they weren’t losing _quite_ as badly as expected, but trying to keep up with Sonic even at half-speed was exhausting. It wasn’t long before they both collapsed onto the sand, panting and heaving.

“Aw, come on guys. Tired out already? I was even taking it easy on you!” Sonic stood over them, taunting playfully and tapping his foot with impatience. In truth, he’d been getting pretty bored with the game too. Well, with everything around here lately. Eggman hadn’t shown his face in weeks, no doubt concocting some dastardly plan but still. The island had been super quiet. Which he supposed they should be grateful for, after all, their job was to keep the peace. But it did put them out of a job for a while. Whilst Tails always had some new gadget he’d be working on at the lab, and Knuckles was content to be Knuckles, Sonic really had nothing going on right now. He’d even take watching Sticks interrogate one of the townspeople about where her coconut supply had gone (last time it turned out she’d sleep-eaten the lot. The time before that, it had been Knuckles on a midnight snack run.)

“ _Hah_ \- _hah_ \- I may not- _hah_ \- have the stamina - _hah_ \- you do but - _hah_ \- I bet I could - _hah_ \- still beat you - _hah_ \- in a swimming race - _hah_ \- any day of the week!” Tailed grinned, still struggling to catch his breath.

“That’s a low blow little dude.” Sonic frowned. “Ready for another round?”

“Sorry Sonic, but I promised Mike we’d go fishing this afternoon.” Knuckles got up from the sand and yawned, stretching his muscles.

“Fishing? I wouldn’t have thought that’d be your kind of hobby!” Tails had finally caught his breath and was leaning back on his elbows, looking puzzled.

“Look man, an echidna’s gotta have hobbies besides punching things.”

“Anyway, I’m good. I’m working on a device that can predict when we’re next most likely to see Seaside Island attacked based on data of Eggman’s attacks over the past year and I still have a TON of calibration to do. I haven’t figured out how to get the AI to factor in those random attacks from one-off episodic villains that we’ll never see again and don’t contribute anything to the overarching plot.”

“Aw, but this is the first time in days we’ve gotten to hang out! I’ve hardly seen you guys since Eggman went AWOL, what with you tinkering with your inventions Tails, and Knuckles, you…doing…uh, whatever you do.”

“You know I have a life besides you Sonic!” Knuckles huffed.

“I know! Jeez! I’m just saying, I’m booooored. Can’t Eggman send in some of his dumb bots for us to beat up?” Sonic wiggled his foot and folded his arms, impatient.

“That’d sure be handy for my device.”

A -tap tap tap- noise drew the gang’s attention away from the conversation towards a nearby palm tree – where Amy Rose appeared to be attaching something to the tree by hitting a nail into the wood with her giant hammer. This action also caused one of the coconuts to hit her on the head and she yelled, dropping the hammer onto her foot, which caused more yelling and hopping around on one leg, before tripping over the coconut and falling onto her face.

Sonic ran over to her, laughing. Tails and Knuckles followed behind with no rush, also giggling. Amy groaned, embarrassed, and picked herself back up into a sitting position. “Did you enjoy your trip?” Sonic snickered.

“I don’t know Sonic; did you enjoy yours?”. Sonic looked confused before quickly realizing and jumping out of the way just as the hammer came towards his legs, causing him to fall on his butt too. Amy looked very self-satisfied with that manoeuvre.

Knuckles had reached the tree and began to read the piece of card that had been nailed to it. “Win! One hundred vouchers to meh burger by entering this contest! Contact Miss Rose for more details. Who is Miss Rose?”

“Knuckles, it’s me! Amy! And that’s one thousand vouchers, actually.” Amy explained.

“Wow, your last name is Rose? My last name is Echidna. How come you got a flower instead of a species? Maybe I should look into a deed poll.”

Amy rolled her eyes and elected to ignore him, which was the gang’s general “Knuckles policy”.

Sonic perked up, back on his feet with excitement. A contest? Now THAT was something to do. “Meh Burger? 1000 vouchers? That’s 1000 chili dogs! Where do I sign up? I could win any contest with my eyes closed.”

Before he’d even finished speaking, Amy had also leapt to her feet, taken out a clipboard and pushed it towards Sonic’s hands. “Great! Just sign this sheet right here to join the auditions!”.

“Auditions? Amy, what exactly is this for?” Tails squinted at the poster, which continued to be vague and unhelpful, despite Amy’s numerous hand drawn cartoons demonstrating what the contest was supposed to be about.

“I’m glad you asked Tails!” Amy beamed, her eyes shining with an ominous aurora like a bug lamp. “Hedgehog village is hosting a contest for the best Shakespeare play adaptation, a feat which I’ve organized all by myself, and whichever show wins, the main cast will all receive a prize of 1000 chilli- I mean, Meh Burger vouchers each!” She hadn’t really thought through all of the money she’d have to spend to provide vouchers for EACH person as she’d only had Sonic in her mind at the time, but as long as her baking side business kept going steady, she was sure things would pan out. “Of course, my show will definitely win because I’ve been to drama classes and writing workshops, so sign up with me and get the best chance! Also, uh, no one else has put a play forward yet, so, I’m also you’re only shot right now.”

Tailed scratched his head and narrowed his eyes. “You’re going to be in AND write one of the plays, even though you’ve organized this? Is that not going to, you know, rig the contest?”

“Not at all! I’ve hired some independent impartial judges to take part in the show – both the auditions, and to judge our performance!” Amy had been VERY busy across the past few days.

Tails remained unconvinced. “Well, if you created the prize, why are you getting involved? Isn’t that like winning back only the money you’ve bet?”

“Because it gives me the chance to show off my writing and acting talents, TAILS. Why else would I need to perform, other than the love of the theatre, the arts, the lights that shine upon us as Romeo and Juliet romantically stare blissfully into each other’s eyes and the audience weeps, knowing their troubled fate?” She sighed longingly, staring at some far point in the distance.

Sonic had lost interest the moment he heard Romeo and Juliet. He would’ve lost interest earlier if he’d been paying attention, but he’d been too busy zoning out thinking about all the chili dogs he could eat with that many gift vouchers. “Eh, count me out. I’m too humble for the performing arts, my brilliant heroism is best experienced raw and unscripted.” On cue, the rest of the gang rolled their eyes. “Besides, I’m not into this whole romantic tragedy thing. Maybe if it had more robots and explosions, I’d consider it.”

Amy felt downhearted. She was SURE he’d be tempted by the offer of free chilli-dogs enough to take part, even if it wasn’t usually his kind of show. Maybe she’d misread him after all. And after all the effort she’d put in…

“Sonic, didn’t you just say you were bored and had nothing to do two minutes ago?" Tails questioned. He seemed to consider the poster again for a moment. "It’s not normally my thing either, but 1000 vouchers? That’s SO many chilli-dogs, or even Meh burgers! I’d be tempted too if I didn’t have so many projects to finish right now. Plus...if I remember correctly, there’s no robots but there ARE a few cool sword fighting scenes in this story. Maybe I could out with the props?” Unexpectedly, Tails appeared to be Amy’s saviour, trying to convince Sonic to give it a go. "Perfect, I'd love that!". She could hug him right now, but last time she tried that he started yelling that it would ruin his street cred.

Sonic seemed to consider it for a moment. He WOULD get a LOT of free chilli-dogs if he won. Plus, with Amy in charge of the contest, choosing judges and running the show? They’d be a shoe in to win. He didn’t even have to be any good at any of this. He’d just have to show up. Which isn't too difficult for the fastest hedgehog around. And yeah, Tails was right. It would pass the time.

Also, he’d secretly always wanted to try holding a sword. He figured he’d look pretty good wielding one of those against some medieval foe. Or whatever era this play was set in anyway.

“Alright, you can put my name down. But put Knuckles down too, I’m not doing this whole ‘audition’ thing alone.”

“Hey! You can’t just sign me up for things! I have plans too!” Knuckles folded his arms, annoyed.

Sonic knew the way to a man/echidna’s heart. “Knuckles, if you take part, it’s a year’s supply of free food.”

“Never mind, my plans are cancelled.”

Amy smiled. Perfect. Her scheme was beginning to take shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awoo
> 
> (I'll try and write chapter three by the weekend)


End file.
